


Yandere Simulator: The Kitty adventure

by Princesscarebear



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesscarebear/pseuds/Princesscarebear
Summary: Mei Mio was walking to school till she discover a small kitten find out what happens next (I do not own Yandere Simulator but I wish i did)





	Yandere Simulator: The Kitty adventure

Mei Mio was walking to school on a hot may morning but all of sudden she saw a gray little kitty on the side of the road cover in dirt 

"Awww come here sweetie." Mei said walking up to it but before she could do anything the kitten ran away underneath a car 

"Nooo! Come back!" Mei yelled as she got on the ground and start crawling toward's the car 

"Um Mei what in the world are you doing?" she heard the voice asked she quickly turn around and saw Saki Miyu and Hanako Yamada standing there 

"oh I'm just trying to get the kitten underneath the car.' Mei replied 

"Really? Maybe it would come out if we have some cat food or something.' Hanako suggest 

"Hey that seem like a good idea." Mei said with a smile 

"Yeah I have some cat food back at home if you want I could get you some." Saki Replied 

"Yeah that be great thanks Saki." Mei replied 

 

Couple Minutes later Saki come back with a small plate with some cat food 

'Here." saki replied giving the plate to Mei, she gently put it on the ground near the car 

"Here you go Sweetie." Mei said 

the kitten slowly walked over toward's the plate and started to eat after the kitten was was done she walked over toward's mei and curled up in her lap Mei couldn't help but smiled, her heart melted 

"I think Mei just found a new best friend." Hanako said with a laugh 

'Yeah I think I did and I cant wait to bring her home with me I bet my mom would love her." Mei said with a smile


End file.
